Dark Paradise
by takemehomeimdrunk
Summary: "You are not crazy. You aren't a psychopath. You haven't seen anything crazy yet Dolly…" - Sequel to Picking up the Pieces. Bruce/OC
1. Meetings

Adrienn moaned loudly, allowing a shiver to go through her body. She leaned back in the sofa and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Oh my Lord, this massage chair was my best purchase…" Adrienn moaned again, grabbing the controller and increasing the intensity of the small massage chair. "Oh fuck me senseless, this is amazing."

"Adrienn Mercer!" Alfred scolded walking into her apartment. Adrienn jumped, not being used to Alfred just walking into the apartment or Bruce for that matter. She was used to having her own space and own time alone, but ever since the Mansion burned down she insisted on having them stay with her until they scout out a new place of accommodation.

"Hi Alfred." Adrienn groaned, not even bothering to open her eyes. "You want to try this?"

"I am fine Miss." Alfred grumbled. He was really holding back with giving her a lecture. "How have you been Princess, work went well?"

"Work was great!" the sarcasm was dripping through her voice as she opened her eyes and looked up at Alfred.

A lot has happened in the past couple of weeks. Firstly, Bruce and Alfred had moved in with her temporarily. Secondly, Adrienn has spent a lot of time with the pair shopping for new clothes since everything was burnt to nothing. At first it was fun, but it got tiring after a while. Especially with Bruce being so picky and stubborn definitely made it harder for her. He made up for everything by modeling swimwear to her however. Adrienn also managed to get him into speedos. So she had absolutely nothing to complain about.

The news channels were still very focused on all the eventa that had happened. Adrienn actually found it entertaining as they realized that there was another vigilante on the scene after a week or so. It all happened because of the rocket launcher being clearly visible on one of the footage recordings. A rookie mistake, but Adrienn could afford it since she was not planning to go back in the field too much.

Due to the events the things at the bank had changed as well. Many people got scared. Adrienn was keeping tabs on them and was pleased to see that many of them began to change their transactions desperately, but Adrienn red flagged it. She was hot on their heels, phoning them every day and making sure that they were clear with her goals. The police were also being pulled into the situation but it was harder to manage that since the connections were still strong. Plus, they were scared…

"Do you want me to prepare some food, Miss?" Alfred asked happily, shrugging out of his jacket. Adrienn waved her hand dismissively, still enjoying the massage session.

"I think I will just finish the left over pasta." Adrienn explained.

"None sense." Alfred said. "I'll prepare you some grilled chicken and steamed broccoli."

"I'll come over and help out as soon as this massage session is done… Are you sure you don't want to try it?" Adrienn offered again, relaxing back into the seat.

"I am all peachy, Miss." Alfred said over the bustling of the pans.

Adrienn cracked her neck and stretched her arms out in front of her. The phone vibrated beside her and she grinned seeing who she got the text from.

_Can you guess what this meeting is like?  
-Bruce._

Adrienn smiled and quickly texted back a reply. It was clear that Bruce was in a business meeting that was just like all his other ones. Boring full of number and boring again. Adrienn knew that he has to keep up his image, but he needed to have some encouragement. He really hated them a lot but he had to keep up with his image. Also, he felt very bad after his thirtieth birthday party. Bruce actually hosted another party at a hotel. It was meant as an apology for his party guests. The party was fun, Adrienn enjoyed it a lot and it was something different for them to do. Bruce also used this party for the publicity and to show the public that they are together. Adrienn had a couple of missed calls from Rachel but she decided to ignore them though.

"Ah fuck!" Adrienn groaned, seeing that the massage chair was done with the session.

"ADRIENN!" Alfred screamed from the kitchen.

"How the fuck does he hear me?!" Adrienn grumbled quietly, pushing herself of the couch and heading over to the kitchen. She was still dressed in her work attire but the blouse was unbuttoned and her sleeves were rolled up for more comfort. "So what should I do?"

"Get the broccoli and wash them please?" Alfred asked politely. He has gotten used to Adrienn trying to help out. Plus Adrienn has insisted many times before that he should not freak out anymore. It took her a few minutes to get the broccoli prepped and started. They were making a bigger portion, probably because Bruce was going to join them for the dinner.

"I'll set the table Alfie, you go ahead and pick the billionaire up." Adrienn grinned happily. Alfred nodded his head and gave Adrienn a small hug, before turning around and heading out.

These weeks really made them grow more as a family. Adrienn loved having them around constantly and she didn't even want to think about having them move away. She loaded up the food into some dishes and brought them out onto her dinner table, before heading upstairs and quickly changing into some yoga pants and a t-shirt. She did not hear Bruce sneak up behind her

"Well hello…" Bruce's breath tickled the skin on her neck. He slowly wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her small frame to his body. "You missed me?" His lips brushed against her skin as he whispered the question. Adrienn smiled, resting her hands on his arms.

"Of course I did, Bruce." She turned in his embrace and tiptoed up a little to kiss his lips softly. "How was the business meeting? _Fun?" _She decided to taunt him a bit. Bruce's smile disappeared as she brought up the whole meeting topic.

"Well I know who would've made it more fun…" Bruce teased, moving his hands lower down her hips. A smug grin appeared on his lips.

"Bruce!" Adrienn chuckled, backing up with Bruce towards the bed. He pushed her down and supported his weight on his arm. "You're going to be naughty now?" She grinded her hips against his a little, pulling him closer to her body. Bruce smiled, just looking down at her.

"You are beautiful…" He whispered quietly, smoothing a few strands of hair out of her eyes. Adrienn felt her cheeks heat up at the comment and Bruce spotted that. He smiled smugly, enjoying that he could make her feel like that. It made him think about the time they spent together. Both of them had a very busy schedule. Adrienn worked at the bank during the day. Bruce slept in a bit and when he woke up the usual plan was to meet up with Adrienn during her lunch break for a training session. After that his daily schedule consisted of a few business meetings and talks with Lucius Fox. And of course at night he was someone else, which meant that late night dates weren't exactly something he could offer to Adrienn.

It made him feel guilty. He was taking a part of her life away, but he needed her and did not want to let a person like Adrienn go. It was a rather selfish thing to do but it was necessary in Bruce's eyes. Adrienn was a sweetheart about everything when he had spoken to her. She was clear with his schedule and she understood that this was obviously not going to be a normal relationship. Obviously. The pair had settled on taking things slow and not rush into anything.

Bruce ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the petite brunette. Her small hands were clutching the fabric of his button down as she studied his expression with a stern expression on her face. She was trying to figure out what was going through his head. Bruce leaned down slowly, kissing her lips and slightly smiling into it. Bruce hand cupped her cheek but Adrienn had more demanding plans though. Slowly pushing her arms against his chest, Bruce turned on his back and Adrienn straddled his hips not breaking the kiss once. She was going to be quite demanding and was not ashamed of it. Adrienn deepened the kiss and softly bit his lips, causing a groan to escape his lips. A pleased smile formed on her lips as she traced soft kisses down his neck.

"Adri…" Bruce groaned quietly as she found his sweet spot and decided to torture him a bit. Bruce couldn't resist it much longer. He allowed his hands to move up under her short at a agonizingly slow place. It was his time to torture her..

"Master Way…" Alfred's voice was to close for Adrienn's liking. Bruce was also a bit shocked and all the excitement and need was gone from his eyes. The couple turned slowly, to see the old Butler walking downstairs.

"I think we should go downstairs now…"

-**Heyoo :) Here is the second part of Adrienn's adventure! Just thought I'll give a little demo of what will be in this part. I hope you all will like it! Comments, reviews and opinions are always welcome! :)**


	2. Training

Bruce yawned, feeling the sun stream into the room. Rubbing his eyes, he turned his body to be out of the sun. The bed was empty beside him. It was pretty late in the morning and Adrienn was probably at work. A small smile spread across his lips as he thought of his girlfriend and the fact that he was going to meet her soon. Bruce stretched his hands out in front of his body and kicked the covers of his body, before stepping out of his bed.

Dropping down to do his morning pushups, he ran through the workout routine that he had planned for Adrienn. They have started bringing her martial arts training back to normal and expanding it of course a week ago. Bruce wanted her stamina to get back to normal at first. It was only when her stamina was up to standards that he would actually start to look at what level she was at and how he would take it from there. Bruce wanted her to have a good grasp of martial art skills and hand to hand combat. It was a safety precaution he deemed necessary, since she wouldn't be able to have a gun on hand at all times. Something that Adrienn had a rather hard time believing that and decided to blame his paranoia for his views.

Bruce finished his session and pushed himself of the ground, twisting his wrists around. A yawn escaped his lips. The previous night was a long and tiring one. He had a few leads on the Joker, but he didn't find out much apart from the usual. The man that was in charge was a crazy psychopath. He would have to return another night for answers.

"Good morning Master Wayne." Alfred greeted, walking in carrying the usual tray with a glass of orange juice. Bruce smiled and took the orange juice, gulping down the contents of the cup. "I have called a couple of real estate agencies. They offered two locations. I set up a meeting this afternoon at four. That way you'll be done with your three o'clock meeting and Miss Adrienn will also be able to join us and grace us with her opinion."

"Perfect." Bruce smiled making his way over to the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks and turned back to face Alfred. "Alfred take the night of tonight. I think I am going to take Adrienn out tonight."

"I think she would enjoy that, gives her a little change of pace." Alfred noted with a small smile, looking up at Bruce from fluffing up the pillows.

"Has she complained?!" Bruce asked quickly, panic evident in his voice. He did want to lie to himself about Adrienn sticking out beside him. Her leaving because of lack of attention would kill him, but he would understand her actions. Bruce took a few steps forward, keeping his eyes on Alfred who was making the bed peacefully. The old butler looked up at Bruce a small smile on his lips.

"Master Wayne, I haven't spoken to her since breakfast, but I assure you she has not complained. I have not seen her this happy in a long time." Alfred said happily. Bruce let out a small breath he was holding in.

"Well take the day of Alfred." Bruce smiled, turning and heading to the shower. It was a rather feminine bathroom. The tiles were a beige color along with a splash of pink. The toilet seat was covered with a fluffy pink material. The rug was also the same color. Bruce felt a little funny here, but he got used to it and just poked fun at Adrienn sometimes.

Adrienn sighed, leaning her head down on her arms that were rested on her desk. She has been working of the clock, trying to settle everything at the bank. Adrienn groaned, stashing away the folder of her new plans. She mainly focused on motivating and planning out the how they will reach their targets. Adrienn was packing up her desk and organizing all of the papers that she worked on when Joel walked in.

"Oh my Lord I am going to die." Joel slumped down in the small couch that was in front of Adrienn's desk. "I got these accounts cleared. Plus I spoke to the new tellers… fuck my life."

"I know what you mean. I honestly can't wait for this lunch…" Adrienn muttered, standing up and walking out beside Joel. He gave her flipflops a questioning look, but Adrienn decided to ignore it. "Seriously."

"Is _Bruce _going to come over?" Joel teased, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I haven't even had time to check my normal phone." Adrienn muttered, pulling out her iPhone and checking for any messages. "He is actually going to be here in a few minutes. If he isn't late …" Adrienn smiled.

"I am never late." Bruce's smooth voice was heard from the door. Adrienn smiled, bouncing u p from the seat and rushing up to him. "Hey there." Bruce smiled down at her, giving her a quick peck. He looked up, but kept his hands at the small of her back. "Joel." Bruce nodded at Joel.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you instead of Jake." Joel muttered, walking up and giving Bruce a hug. Adrienn stepped away and saw that Bruce was shocked and had no idea what to do. Adrienn chuckled and crossed her arms over her head. Joel stepped back and let out a sigh, resting his hands on his hips. "I wish Rider was here… Ah well. You lovebirds have fun!" With that, Joel walked out of Adrienn's office.

Adrienn watched as Bruce closed the door after Joel and twisted the knob, locking the door. Adrienn raised her eyebrows, not understanding what Bruce wanted at this moment. They haven't actually got to having sex but it wasn't like they never got physical. Adrienn back into her desk as Bruce walked closer to her. He rested his hands on either side of her small frame and smiled.

"I have missed you." Adrienn placed her hands on his and rested her head against his shoulder. She arched her neck to look up at his face.

"How was your day?" Bruce asked sincerely, knowing that she has been having a very hard day at the bank. He held her hand and pulled her down on his lap as he sat down on one of the small couches. Adrienn looked up at him again and sighed.

"Hard…" Adrienn muttered, telling him what she had done. It felt nice that Adrienn could complain to Bruce. He rubbed his hands on her thighs, trying to comfort her and calm her down. At the end of her little complaining session she let out a loud sigh. "But I am ready for the training session." she mumbled, tracing little circles on her

"I am sorry Adri." Bruce mumbled, "We must get you back to speed though."

"I know, I know." Adrienn nodded with a yawn. The thought of trying to talk herself out of training never occurred to her. She knew she could easily convince him, but it would hurt his conscience. All Bruce wanted was to known that Adrienn could stand up for herself especially if he wasn't there. He was practically doing her a favor.

"I'm sorry." Bruce apologized again, pressing his lips against her temple. "I promise I'll make it up to you later tonight." He nuzzled her neck.

"Oh really Mr. Wayne?" Adrienn grinned snaking her arms around his neck.

"Really Miss. Mercer." Bruce laughed, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers quickly. Adrienn smiled as Bruce stood up still holding her. "Now. Let's go and get the training over with quickly!"

"Lead the way." Adrienn chuckled as he set her down. She quickly slipped on her Louboutins and walked out the door that Bruce held open. He followed her, having his hand on the small of her back. She smiled up at him, feeling amazing just from having him beside her. All her coworkers gave her forced smiled as they tried to cover up their jealousy. The customers that walked in also gave the new couple a look of pure envy. Adrienn smiled at Bruce again as they made their way out of the building. He too was also smiling.

Bruce kept her close to his body as they made their way down the steps. Many flashes greeted them, as the paparazzi saw them walking out. Adrienn felt safe knowing that the vigilante was right behind her; holding his arms out, trying to keep the camera people away from her. They usually get quite vicious and even if Adrienn could take care of herself, but it felt nice that Bruce was protecting her.

He opened the door of his Lamborghini, helping her in. He closed the door after her and walked around the car, pushing past the photographers who were screaming random questions at him. Bruce sat in the car, closing the door behind him quickly, trying to avoid any photographers diving in the car for more pictures.

"Well this will take a while." Bruce grumbled as he turned the ignition and revved the engine, trying to intimidate the photographers to move back. It didn't do much. He pressed down on the horn and continued revving the engine. He slowly started to move the car forward and the photographers bounced back.

"In another car this would be different." Adrienn smiled, looking over at Bruce. He laughed, picking up speed and making more photographers dive out the way. Once the road was clear, Bruce stepped on the pedal and shifted into gear, speeding off. "Finally… fucking ass holes."

"Alfred would kill you." Bruce chuckled, stopping at a red light. He looked over at her and leaned over holding her hand in his. Adrienn leaned back into her seat and kept her eyes on Bruce as he drove on, still holding her hand.

"Bruce? What exactly are we going to do today?" Adrienn asked a little confused. Bruce gave her a sly grin as he pulled up to Wayne Tower. "I don't feel like we are still going to be working on building stamina."

"You'll see." Bruce smiled pulling up into his spot and cutting the engine. He opened the door for her and helped her out of the car.

"All right." Adrienn shrugged, not really showing much fear. She was more excited although she knew that Bruce will probably kill her with his routine, but as long as they would spend time with her she was fine.

They made their way down to Lucius's department, asking the receptionist to inform Mr. Fox that they were there for the _meeting_. Adrienn followed Bruce into the large hall they had tested the Tumbler in a couple of months back. The only difference she spotted were the gym mats laid out in the center of the area. There were two benches pushed together with two gym bags on them.

Adrienn's heels clicked and echoed through the hall. Bruce stopped by the bench and handed her a small blue gym bag. "I am guessing I should get changed and meet you here." Adrienn said quickly. Bruce nodded his head and pointed to the other end of the room. Adrienn kicked her heels off and jogged to the other side of the room and quickly stripped out of her work attire and pulled on the gym clothes that Bruce had picked out.

"Take care Miss… He is not gonna go easy on you." Lucius said, sitting down on the benches and picking up his newspaper. "Nice statement by the way."

"Thanks Mr. Fox." Adrienn tied her hair up and looked at Bruce who was now clad in a workout attire. He was not Bruce at the moment.

"Take a swing." He demanded. Adrienn frowned at him confused.

"What?"

"Adri… just hit me." Bruce said no humor in his voice. Adrienn shrugged and bounced on the balls of her feet, getting closer to Bruce. He just stood there not even budging. Adrienn took a punch at his face. Her fist didn't collide with his cheek, like she intended it to. Bruce's hand was tightly grasped around her wrist and he twisted her arm behind her back. "Come on, fight back." Bruce urged.

Adrienn kicked out with his leg, trying to make him lose his footing. Bruce jumped back, still not letting go of her arm. He pulled up, twisting her around and making her lose her footing. Adrienn grumbled a little and stood up. "Get angry." Bruce explained quietly, circling her and taunting her. "You are a person that needs that as their fuel..." Adrienn closed her eyes and tried to remember everything that she knows.

She ran forward, her face focused as she tried to get some punches in. Bruce blocked every blow. He didn't bother attacking back. Adrienn faked a punch from the right, hoping it would throw him off guard. It didn't. Bruce was not fazed by the small attempt. She was running out of ideas and energy. He was in much better shape than her. Her only hope was to cheat at this point. She continued what she was doing, but brought her foot down hoping to hit his feet.

"Ow!" Adrienn yelled up as she dropped to the ground.

"Let your anger fuel you Adrienn." Bruce said helping her up.

Adrienn spent more time on the mat then actually facing Bruce. They were at this for an hour and a half, before Bruce decided to call it a night.

"… That was not fun." Adrienn heaved, holding her lungs tightly. She was tired, Bruce had her jumping on her feed like a mad woman. Lucius was having a blast watching her fall to the matt at times, but at the end he too began to feel sorry for her. "I suck at this."

"You don't Adri. I can see that you have had training before… it is just not enough." Bruce explained. "It was a pleasant surprise, I thought we'll be worse than that."

"Jeez… thanks." She grumbled, still laying down on the matt. Bruce walked over to her and helped her up, supporting most of her weight. He shifted her arms behind her neck and held them in place.

"This opens your lungs… take deep and slow breaths." Bruce instructed. Adrienn did as he said so. It hurt her he could tell from her twitching. He began to feel sorry for her, but this was important for her to know. "I am sorry Adri. I'll make it up to you, I promise."


	3. Ruined

Adrienn groaned, letting the hot water loosen up her tensed up muscles. She was seriously contemplating her choice of not convincing Bruce to skip the first training session. Her previous training was a longer time ago than she thought. She really was rusty and doubted she could hold up against a street fighter. Bruce said her talents surprised him once again, but he didn't even try and hit her, but all his blocks made her fall to the ground with loud thuds. By the end of the hour and a half long training, Adrienn was sweaty and bruised.

Bruce helped her up and gave her some compliments on her technique and some pointers on how she should improve her footing and what not. Adrienn didn't actually believe she did well since Bruce wasn't even sweating by the end of the session and he seemed to be enjoying it. She knew that she'll have to work very hard and follow his advice very closely. It was not going to be an easy ride, but in the end she hoped it will add up to something great.

Adrienn wanted to help Bruce with this task he's taken upon himself. It was wrong for one person to do this all alone. The need of aiding him was overwhelming Adrienn. Talking about that topic was off limits though. She didn't want to tell anyone as of yet. Alfred might try and stop her, or tell Bruce even. Now that was something she wanted to avoid at all costs. Bruce was a stubborn man; he would never allow her to be in danger again. The last time he had no choice, but even then it was a really difficult situation but Adrienn managed.

The young brunette stepped out of the shower cubicle, wrapping a fluffy towel around her frame and dabbed her body dry. She pulled on her _special occasion_ underwear and applied her favorite _Bath and Body Works_ lotion. Stepping out of the shower she smiled happily, breathing in the soft Vanilla scent that was coming of her. Adrienn tied her hair up into a messy bun and pulled on a _Herve Leger _dress. It was in a really pretty salmon ombre pattern bandage dress. The piece of clothing was very form fitting and hugged her curves in all the right places, really showing of her hourglass figure. It took her a couple of minutes to get the zipper up in the back, but it gave her time to figure out what she was going to do for makeup and jewelry.

Heading back into the bathroom, she pulled over the pink and beige roller drawer cart and quickly pulled out the makeup she would need. On a day to day basis she never wore foundation. She just stuck with her SPF tinted moisturizer, a compact powder, some mascara and some lipstick for a more professional look. Adrienn kept her foundation and fancy eye makeup for more special occasions. A light layer of foundation and some eyeliner and she deemed herself ready for her night out with Bruce. Adrienn was clear with the little time that she could spend getting ready, after all Bruce had _other _plans for the rest of the night. After applying some mousse to her hair she blow dried it quickly and clipped on a tennis bracelet and slipped on small ring on her ring-finger.

"Sorry I took so long!" Adrienn apologized as she trotted down the stairs, trying to shove her phone and lipstick into the brown clutch bag. "I really tried to hurry."Adrienn apologized, getting into her heels. She straightened and huffed, smoothing out her dress.

"You look incredible." Bruce said standing up and walking over to Adrienn. She smiled at him, looking down at her pumps, her cheeks going slightly red. Bruce cupped her cheeks and slouched down a little to look at her. "You were never embarrassed before." He whispered a slight teasing tone in his voice.

"Nah Bruce, you're wrong." Adrienn laughed a little, placing a hand on his. "I've always been embarrassed I was just better at hiding it."

"I have something for you." Bruce smiled, stepping back a little and pulling out a sleek black box. He opened it and revealed a thin silver necklace with a small cross hanging from it. The cross had diamonds along it. Adrienn's eyes went wide seeing the piece of jewelry.

"Oh my God…" Adrienn softly traced her fingertips along the chain. She looked back up at Bruce who had a smug grin on his face. Adrienn knew that many people thought he looked very smug and just a playboy, but Adrienn thought it suited him. Everything from his sleeked back hair to the expensive suits that he usually wears just complimented everything. "It is gorgeous…" Adrienn muttered, turning around and lifting her hair up, allowing Bruce to clip the necklace around her neck. Once it was around her neck, Adrienn hurried over to a mirror to look at the gift she has gotten.

"It looks beautiful." Bruce complimented, putting his hands on her bare shoulders. Adrienn smiled, tracing her fingers along it once again. "Just like you are." Bruce smiled again, kissing her temple. Alfred walked out of the room he was staying in at Adrienn's apartment.

"You both look stunning." He smiled holding a camera. "We need more family photos!" Alfred said ushering the young couple over to the balcony. It was a beautiful view of the Gotham city skyline. Alfred lifted up the camera and snapped a few pictures of the young couple. They shared a kiss and just smiled, genuinely happy and not picking up any weird poses.

"Come on Alfred! Join in!" Adrienn laughed, rushing over to him in her heels. She set the camera's timer and placed it on the window sill, hoping that it would have all three of them in the picture. Adrienn dragged Alfred back to Bruce. He stood in the middle, hugging the two of them. All of them had a smile on their face as the camera flashed. Adrienn hurried over to the camera and saw the picture. "Oh my Lord, this is amazing!" Adrienn laughed showing the two of them the last picture.

"That should be a family photo." Bruce smiled, wrapping his arms around Adrienn.

"You two should head out now." Alfred smiled, ushering them out of the apartment. The young couple laughed as they went down to the elevator. Bruce held the door open for Adrienn and quickly got into the car as well.

Adrienn was looking forward to their dinner date. The two of them didn't have many dates and the ones they did have were usually no longer than an hour, but every minute was worth it to both Adrienn and Bruce. With Bruce's crazy driving they soon pulled up to the new Italian restaurant. The valet took the keys from, not being able to take his eyes of the car. Bruce helped Adrienn out of the car and held her hand, leading the way into the restaurant.

Bruce always walked to his table. He had a cloud of confidence around him in public. He didn't care what people thought of his attitude. He got what he wanted. Adrienn has teased him that this façade has gotten more believable recently and Bruce had an answer for her. It was because of Adrienn. He enjoyed being seen with her. It really did make him feel very proud.

"Good seats?"

"I've always loved your choice." Adrienn laughed, laying down her napkin on her lap.

They both went quiet and looked at the menu for a bit. Adrienn made her decision fairly quickly and looked over the menu at Bruce. He was still deep in thought, looking at the menu. She decided to play a little game which they used to a long time ago.

"Let me guess Brucey…" Adrienn began, leaning forward on her elbow, "Chicken parmesan?"

"Still Adri?" Bruce laughed, setting his menu to the side. This obviously brought back many memories for him as well. "Nope. Lasagna?"

"Nah, had that last time." Adrienn chuckled. She frowned, leaning forward, really trying to guess what he was in the mood for. "Ravioli?"

"Nope, but closer." Bruce laughed, leaning over as well. "Cotoletta Milanesa?"

"… Screw you." Adrienn laughed quietly. "Frutti di Mare?"

"That's right." Bruce grinned. Adrienn rolled her eyes. She always lost at this game, but she enjoyed it. "You always lose at this game." Bruce laughed, "Just admit it Adri… you love hearing my Italian accent."

"I am not gonna deny that. But I believe it was during the French assignment that I fell in love with all of your accents."

"Which one is your favorite?" Bruce asked, raising his eyebrows sounding very interested. Adrienn was caught off guard a little with that question of his. She definitely had to think about her answer. To her personally all of his accents sounded extremely sexy.

"Russian." Adrienn answered after a long pause. Before Bruce could reply a busty waitress walked over.

As per usual, when they went out all the women had their eyes on Bruce and tried their very hardest to impress him. Adrienn hated this and at first she really wanted to do some major damage control but the way Bruce handled things always made her happy and she really felt amazing. Tongith was no different. The busty waitress had her back to Adrienn and was directing all her questions to Bruce.

"Well, I think it is only polite if ladies go first…" Bruce said calmly, not looking up at the waitress. "Adrienn?"

"I'll take the Cotoletta Milanesa and water. Please." Adrienn added bitterly, giving the woman the nastiest glare she could master. Adrienn glanced at Bruce who quickly told her his order as well. The waitress walked off, swaying her hips more than she usually would.

"Adri calm down, don't shoot her." Bruce commented. His smile suddenly faded and he dropped his head quickly, covering his eyes with his hand. "Adri… please don't tell me you have a gun in the clutch." Bruce grumbled, finding the bread basket really interesting all of a sudden. Adrienn realized he wasn't joking. She began to panic as he mind began to race with thoughts about who could make Bruce feel like that. She didn't have to think for a long time.

"Bruce?" Rachel's voice sounded a little too near for Adrienn's liking. The young brunette looked up, not entirely believing her ears. Harvey Dent was behind her and a rather pissed of server waiting for them. Harvey was in a suit, but he looked out of place. He didn't fit in here. Neither did Rachel for that matter since all she was doing was gushing over Bruce. Adrienn leaned on the table, not feeling completely happy any more.

"Hi Rachel." Bruce attempted to sound as nice as possible, but his voice came out very forced. Adrienn was picking up that Bruce really wanted to spend some time alone with Adrienn. Rachel didn't seem to pick up on the signs however.

"Can we push these tables together?" Rachel asked, not even caring to look at Harvey. Bruce gave Adrienn an apologetic look. Adrienn shook her head slightly, but Rachel was already waving servers over. Bruce mouthed a quick sorry and tired to seem happy and not as disappointed. It wasn't working out too well. At this point, Adrienn forgot all about manners. She nodded bitterly at Harvey and decided to ignore Rachel, just like she ignored Adrienn.

"May I have a bottle of _pinot grigio?"_ Adrienn asked waving over a server. "Make it quick."

It was obvious that the relationship between Rachel and Adrienn was very bad. Rachel never really grew up. She was stuck in her teenager years. That is exactly why Rachel has been ignoring Adrienn ever since her relationship with Bruce went exclusive. Even tonight all Rachel seemed to be concerned with was talking to Bruce about the most pointless things humanly imaginable.

"I'm sorry for ruining your date night…" Harvey leaned closer and apologized sincerely. Adrienn raised her eyebrows a bit shocked. From what she's read and heard about this man, he didn't exactly seem like the sincere type. He was very head strong and went after what he wanted. His intentions were good as well. He believed in justice.

"Sorry for ruining yours." Adrienn chuckled, pouring Harvey a glass of wine as well. The two of them began to talk about politics mainly and who he has managed to get behind bars. He was also very busy after everything that happened. Adrienn continued to drink wine and talk to him, when she realized her phone vibrating. She saw a text from Bruce.

_I'm sorry about this… I know I should ask anything, but PLEASE save me!  
-Bruce._

Adrienn looked up and saw that Bruce couldn't even get a word in. Rachel was in machine gun mode at this point, just babbling about anything that came to her mind. It was lucky that Bruce could fish his phone out of his pocket and quickly type away a message to Adrienn. He has mastred the skill of typing without looking at the phone during all those boring business meetings which he had to endure.

An idea struck Adrienn. A devilish smile appeared on her lips as she looked at Bruce. Adrienn turned to Rachel, deciding to finally pay attention to Rachel since Harvey has left the table.

"Rachel, how have you been?" Adrienn asked sweetly, leaning forward on the table. "Long time no see?"

Rachel turned to face Adrienn, not replying to her. Bruce looked at her thankful. He didn't know that her plan of torturing was just about to begin. Adrienn looked up and made sure that she was not going to freak out ten minutes later. Inching her foot forward, she lightly tapped her feet against Bruce. She looked at him and saw that he had a confused look in his eyes for a bit, before his expression turned back to normal. Adrienn continued his conversation with Rachel, all the while inching her foot forward and tapping his foot again. Bruce coughed lightly, leaning forward o n the table. Adrienn moved her foot up along his calf. He tensed up and tried to keep a straight face.

"That's interesting." Adrienn said to Rachel, not even knowing what she was on about. Adrienn was more concerned about torturing Bruce. Slipping out of her heels carefully, she moved closer and softly rubbed her foot against his inner thigh. Bruce choked on his drink. Adrienn decided to stop for now and Bruce gave her a pained look.

He didn't know that this torture was not going to end now…

-**Well here is the new chapter. Not sure if I should keep drinking wine while I type stuff… ANYWAY. I need suggestion for nicknames that Bruce and Adrienn could use for each other? If anyone has anything good please tell me :) **

***devi no kaze : Lol thank you for reviewing! You got the first review on the second part go you! It's late and I am sleepy, so a bit random. There will be more Adri/Bruce action ! :) Just bear with me! :) Hope you like it so far! **

***WinterRain36 : I still love Alfred, he is pure awesome! And it isn't always him heehe. About Adrienn joining in on the fun… we'll have to wait and see! :') Thank you for following on with this part as well and for reviewing of course! Means a lot! :)**

***MaisaLin : They will, they will! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :') Really means a lot! **

***mandapanda505 : Yaay! I am glad, I am excited too! Hope you'll enjoy the second part, thank you for reading and reviewing! :)**

***Mika927 : Hehe they'll figure something out with privacy. And yes there will be a good dose of the Joker here. I mean he is like the best bad guy out there! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reviewing! :)**

***RebornRose1992 : Hehehe I don't know why I just imagine him to be so… no swearing you know? I think Miss Congeniality had an effect on me though… I blame that movie on Chandler Bing. Excuse my randomness… it is late and I am sleepy. xD**

***highlander348 : We'll see, we'll see! Just bear with me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

***Foxy Roxey : Now that is a nice image, I would laugh my ass of though. I personally don't think Rachel would be a hard opponent. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reviewing! :)**

**kindleflame5 : Hehe, she is a tough cookie! More about her past will be revealed soon and yeah. It'll be obvious then. I've dropped a major hint in the previous part, in the chapter with her fears. I wonder if anyone's picked up on it :') Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!**


	4. Comrade

"I can't believe you did that." Adrienn huffed as Bruce opened the door for her. She wasn't mad at him, but she was mad at the situation. After the beat down she has received, Adrienn believed that having a good date _only _with Bruce would've been in order. Rachel showing up sort of ruined things and Adrienn really tried very hard not to blame Bruce but it was really difficult.

"Adri, please…" Bruce muttered completely exhausted. Adrienn was still trying to figure out if it was from all the babbling that Rachel sent his way or from the torture she has put him through. "And don't forget. You also punished me enough…" Bruce grinned smugly and stepped closer to Adrienn, trapping her to the elevators wall. Adrienn looked up at Bruce completely confused. She slowly hooked her fingers his belt.

"What do you mean?" She teased, running her fingers along the belt.

"You know what I am talking about…" Bruce chuckled. "You had me gripping the table. You have no idea how hard it is to control myself…" Before Bruce could finish, Adrienn let her hands travel down to his groin. Adrienn was pleased to see Bruce's jaw tense up and the small groan that left his lips just made her prouder. "Adri…" Bruce leaned his head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm just having a bit of fun…" She insisted with a sneaky smile. When the elevator dinged, she pulled her hand away and walked into her apartment quietly. Alfred was probably taking a nap to regain his energy. Usually he and Adrienn stay up as late as they could to wait for Bruce to return. Tonight was no different but Adrienn wanted to take advantage of this situation. Bruce seemed to feel the same way and have the same thoughts as Adrienn.

She pulled her pumps off and ran up the stairs, holding Bruce's hand and pulling him after her. Bruce was actually pushing her up the stairs as fast as he could. He pulled her close to his body and connected his lips to hers immediately; making sure Adrienn felt the urgency behind his actions. Bruce skillfully peeled the dress off of her body easily and pushed her on the bed. She was unbuttoning his shirt, ripping many buttons during the process. Bruce flipped them over, allowing Adrienn to lie on top of him. His hands were roaming all over her body, leaving goose bumps all over her body. A police siren sounded in the distance.

"Fuck… shouldn't have left the window open." Bruce groaned, pulling away from Adrienn. The two of them were both panting for breaths. Adrienn propped herself up on his well built chest. Adrienn looked at him and sighed. The fact they had to stop hurt, but his passion for helping people really made her feelings towards him grow. She smiled softly, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. "I'm sorry… I ruined this day for you…" Bruce muttered. Adrienn frowned, pressing a finger against his lips to stop him from talking.

"Just stop there. Go out help people. Then come back to me." Adrienn smiled, climbing down from him. She watched as he ran a hand through his hair, clearly torn between the situations he was facing. Bruce wanted to help the city of Gotham more than anything, but he still wanted to show Adrienn that she is the only woman for him. He believed in being the luckiest man to have Adrienn by his side. "Just come back please." Adrienn muttered, watching Bruce strip down to his underwear so he can gear up.

"I will Adri…" Bruce said kicking down his trousers. He had a look of confusion on his face. Adrienn picked up on that.

"I am sorry Bruce… I just worry a lot. I mean… no one has your back out there." Adrienn sat down on the bed, crossing her legs over each other. Bruce's lips pursed into a straight line. He was waiting for this conversation to happen. When he was sitting at the meetings he usually thought over their relationship and this conversation played out in his head many times.

"What are you implying?"Bruce said quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Bruce, you can't do this alone. You need help." Adrienn said, standing up from the bed and walking closer to him. "Please, I can help you."

"That is out of the argument." Bruce said quietly, walking out the bedroom. Adrienn stood up, running after him urgently.

"Bruce!" She called desperately, "I have the abilities to help you!"

"I am not having that Adrienn." He said, heading to the dining room. He pressed a wall tile and the entire thing shifted out of place. "Go back to bed."

"Bruce!" Adrienn yelled at this point. It was pointless since the wall pulled back into place, blocking out everything he said. This was the first thing Bruce did to her apartment. Install a separate area just for storage. He had his suit here for the time being and the most necessary equipment that Adrienn would use was there as well. She stomped her foot against the ground and grumbled a few profanities. She bounded back to her bedroom and wrapped a fluffy bathrobe around her body.

"Is everything all right Miss?" Alfred asked, sounding a little sleepy. He walked out of his room and lifted his hand up to hide his yawn.

"No Alfred. It isn't all right." Adrienn grumbled. "Bruce is just frustrating."

"Why don't I make a cup of tea and you can tell me about everything that happened tonight." Alfred suggested. Adrienn took a deep breath and nodded her head and followed Alfred into the kitchen. Once he was settled he gave Adrienn an encouraging smile.

"Rachel showed up and then the date was pretty much ruined because of her. Both Bruce and I were frustrated. And then there was the little conversation. I think that was the last drop in the cup. He was not happy with me trying to convince him that help is … me?"

"Miss, if I may say so… he is worried about you. What he does is dangerous." Alfred explained, setting his mug down, "He just wants you to stay safe."

"I know, but I can handle myself." Adrienn insisted, getting frustrated again.

"Miss, please tell me what on Earth you did before?" Alfred begged. Adrienn rolled her eyes, getting frustrated of hearing that question again. She was not ready to reveal everything yet. It wasn't because she was frightened of rejection, she truly believed that they would be accepting, but it made her feel like a horrible person.

"Alfred… can we just take it day by day…" Adrienn begged. "Like, everyday with a new bit of information?"

"A therapy session?" Alfred asked, finishing his mug of tea. "All right… what was it that you did exactly?"

"I killed people Alfred…" Adrienn muttered, after a long pause. "It was on orders though."

"All right Princess." Alfred nodded, deeming it enough information for the night. "Just continue to do what you do Miss… maybe train on your own as well. And eventually you can prove it to him that you are capable of helping him."

"I am guessing you aren't too happy with just sitting around and helping behind the scenes either right?" Adrienn grumbled, looking down at the table.

"No Miss. It worries me a lot…" Alfred nodded.

"All right. So it is training alone as well then. I guess I can use this time to do that?" Adrienn shrugged, getting the cups and placing the in the dishwasher.

"How exactly are you planning to train though?" Alfred asked. Adrienn couldn't help a smile appear on her lips.

"I have a friend who still runs in this business." She explained. "Well… technically. He trains, but doesn't kill anymore. They threatened his family so … he quit and hunted down the people who threatened them. I helped…" She was rambling but she didn't want to spend too much time talking about this.

"Where are you going to practice though?" Alfred was still not getting it as he followed Adrienn into her bedroom.

"He wasn't specialized in guns. He focused on hand-to-hand combat and mainly free running. His training locations were rather… bizarre." Adrienn said tossing on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "I'll be on the roof today I think… wasted to much time, I don't know when Bruce is gonna be back."

"Good idea. How do you know he is awake?" Alfred asked.

"Ah… you really don't know us." Adrienn chuckled, pulling her shoes on and grabbing her cell phone. She hurried out of her room, yelling back to Alfred to in from her when Bruce was done with his day. Dialing a number that was carved in her brain she prayed to God that there will be an answer. It only took three rings before the gruff voice answered.

"Hallo?" His Russian accent was thicker than usual.

"Nikolai? Is that you?" Adrienn smiled.

"Adrienn!" He laughed, "What can I do for you?" Most of Adrienn's old friends were like that. They were down to business and never really beat around the bush. It was only a couple that went out of their way on occasions to ask more personal questions. Nikolai would be that person, but since they haven't spoken in years he just kept it short and to point.

"You owe me." Adrienn replied sharply, "I need to see you now."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." His thick Russian accent replied before the line went dead.

The beauty of being an Assassin that was trained like Nikolai was. He could put together devices that helped him in that. Adrienn knew for a fact that he always had one with him. She walked over to the ledge and sat down, patiently waiting for her long gone friend to find her. It only took him five minutes total for the figure to pull himself over the ledge.

"Comrade." Nikolai walked up to her swiftly, putting his hand on her shoulder. Adrienn did the same

"Cut the bullshit with that." Adrienn laughed, but couldn't help the old habits. "Comrade…"

"How have you been?" Nikolai smiled, taking a lighter tone, as light as it can get with his Russian accent. "Well… I knew that your help with assuring the safety of my wife and unborn child will come around to bite me in the ass…"

"Nikolai… you wouldn't have helped me without this." Adrienn stated. Nikolai thought about it a little and nodded his head.

"You're right." Nikolai agreed, with a nod. "What do you need, Comrade?"

Adrienn laughed at all the formalities. It was shocking how hard it is to forget it. This way of life was really difficult to forget. Adrienn chuckled shaking her head. Knowing that Nikolai was a fully trustworthy person, she did not want to reveal Batman to him. Not yet anyway. Plus, the Russian will most probably figure it out once he gets a hint of things.

"I need your help in training me." Adrienn said quickly. "I can only manage at night…you know how it goes."

"I know… it'll give us time to… Catch up?" Nikolai asked more than stated. Adrienn smiled at her old friend and attempted to simply punch his arm playfully. Nikolai however caught her hand out of reflex and twisted it.

"God damn! I was about to say that you have feeling left in you!" Adrienn grumbled.

"We are corrupted Adrienn. You and I are the lucky ones." Nikolai muttered, letting loose of his death grip. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Nikolai." Adrienn smiled, hugging him. "How is Yeva?" Adrienn asked referring to his wife. "And Borbala?"

"I have a picture of the little one and Yeva. My baby is turning two soon." Nikolai laughed, pulling out an old wrinkled picture from his pocket. "Look."

"She has your eyes!" Adrienn laughed looking at the photo of the chubby little blonde baby. "Now… should we get started?"

-**Thank you for the nickname suggestions! :') Alsooo! I am gonna put up some pictures of the characters! Well onto the profile thingy of mine… That is how I sort of imagine them I guess? I spent long nights searching for the perfect match…. this is as close as I could get. **

***smokey-eyed amazon warrior : Haha I am gonna go pervy, but what type of punishment? XD I had to I am sorry :') Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)**

***devi no kaze : Thank you for the nickname suggestions! I loved it! I got some good ones, so I think I am going to use them like… all over the place! But I loved your suggestion! Thanks for reviewing and reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

***Hope and love : Heya! Thank you for reviewing :') Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

***Foxy Roxey : I know what you mean with thecutesy nicknames. I like the weird ones… xD I loved your suggestions by the way! I am gonna use different ones each time. Sorry I can't resist having fun with them, plus I can't chose :/ Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chappy :')**

***Ravenmore45 : Hehehe! I laughed at that thought and just had to incorporate it somehow! Imagine! Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this chapter as well! Thank you for the review :')**

***kindleflame5 : Thank you for the nickname suggestions. Hahaha, imagine Batman being called Honeybuns. Ahh I laughed xD Thanks thanks thanks! :D Adrienn will rock his world sooner or later :') Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter! :D**

***Camille : Hehe, it will be hotter and hotter! Steaminess! Who isn't annoyed by Rachel… I am sorry I have a huge dislike towards that woman. Yeah I have no life I am aware of it. Anyway, thank you for reviewing! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

***stupidsteff666 : Hehehe naughty, naughty. I sound like a pedo… Anyway I am glad you liked the chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one too! Thanks for the review :')**

***Jesterjoker : There will be! I know Rachel is a bitch :') I just had to have her show her face. I missed writing about her annoyingness! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the review! **


	5. Moving

"Bruce…" Adrienn cooed, snuggling closer to the sleeping figure of Bruce Wayne. Adrienn smiled, sitting up slowly in the bed, pulling the covers down a bit with her. A frown appeared on her lips, seeing the new bruise on his stomach. Adrienn sighed, her heart aching for her boyfriend. She leaned forward, tracing her fingertips over the bump. Bruce groaned a little and turned on his stomach. Adrienn got an idea of how to wake him up. She knew he had a business meeting and he needs to be there on time.

Adrienn sat down on Bruce's ass, having a leg on each side of him. She leaned forward slowly, and pressed her small hands against his shoulders. She began to press the knots out of his tensed shoulders. Bruce stirred and looked over his shoulder with a happy but sleepy smile on his face. Leaning forward further she whispered in his ear, "Are you saying bats are nocturnal?"

"I think they can adapt to this." Bruce turned under her, so he was now facing up at her. "What's on the agenda today?"

"I spoke to Alfred; he has breakfast ready for us in the kitchen by the way. You have a business meeting. I think Lucius wants to talk to you." Adrienn began, "And then training session…"

"And then?" Bruce had a slightly teasing voice on.

"I am not sure?" Adrienn asked confused.

"You and I will spend some time together…" Bruce grinned, beginning to tickle Adrienn. She squealed and wriggled around on top of him. "Adri!" Bruce groaned as she hit him in a more sensitive part. "That was bad."

"Oh my God!" Adrienn shrieked, bouncing down from on top of him. She leaned closer, inspecting the area she had injured. "Are you okay?!" She asked looking up at him. Bruce's face was a bit red. She just realized how close she was to his private parts. Adrienn was turning a light shade of pink. Bruce pulled her up and pressed his lips against hers.

"Let's go downstairs before Alfred has a fit." Bruce said between the kisses. Adrienn grinned into the kiss and smiled.

"Or… we could just stay here for a little longer?" She suggested, straddling his hips against. Bruce gave her a questioning look, but all doubt left his thoughts as Adrienn leaned forward and continued from where they left off. She slowly rocked her hips against his as Bruce moved his hands up to her bra, unclipping them with great expertise. Adrienn pulled away for a second. "That's amazing…" She commented.

"Isn't it?" He grinned, pulling the cover over them to cover Adrienn's exposed body. Bruce cupped her cheek and guided her face to his. Things were getting heated and Adrienn was enjoying every moment of it. She was getting more eager to pull the damned boxers off of his body. Adrienn never really went this far, but she seriously felt ready for it. Especially with Bruce. He seemed to sense her sudden change of pace and pulled back.

"Adri… I don't want to push anything… are you sure?" He asked out of breath. Adrienn could see that he wanted this just as bed. She smiled and leaned over, pressing her lips against his once more. The boxers were finally off and Bruce managed to get the panties of quicker than Adrienn's feeble attempt with his boxers. He flipped them over easily and kissed down her neck, gently biting at her skin.

"Breakfast is going to get cold…" Alfred said, from the door. Bruce went numb and Adrienn hid under the covers.

"Um Alfred… we'll be down in a minute." Bruce coughed, trying to cover Adrienn. She felt Bruce letting out a deep breath. "Well that was a buzz kill…" Bruce grumbled, rubbing his hand along her bareback. "I am sorry."

"I should be sorry… shouldn't have bought an apartment with basically no doors and so open." Adrienn muttered, trying to ignore the snide comments about their sex drive. It was funny but Adrienn still felt a little, too exposed. "Anyway… let's get up then… we don't want to piss him off."

"Come on." Bruce agreed, pulling on his underwear. They opted for showering after breakfast so Alfred doesn't get a heart attack. The couple went down the steps, both clad in there bathrobes. They decided to ignore the looks Alfred was giving them and just dig in quickly. It was Bruce that finished first and headed up for the shower. Adrienn stayed downstairs to help Alfred with cleaning up the table.

"How did last night go Miss?" He asked in hushed tones, only after he had made sure that Bruce was definitely out of ear shot.

"Good. Nikolai is still as good as I remember." Adrienn muttered, turning on the tap to hush out her voice. "Alfred, you are not going to tell him anything about my night time activities. The both of us want the same thing, and you will not breathe a word to him."

"I won't Princess, don't worry." Alfred nodded, "I am also as worried about him as you."

Adrienn nodded, tidying up the kitchen. She spoke to Alfred about the day. He also had an apartment later in the night for them to look at. Alfred seemed to like it very much and that made her feel a little upset. Very upset. The thought of having to live alone was just very… surreal to her now. Adrienn sighed, heading up stairs.

As she got upstairs and into her bedroom, Bruce was stepping out of the shower with his suit laid on his bed. Adrienn grinned at him a bit upset and walked over to her closet, picking out her outfit of the day. Bruce walked up behind her and held her hips.

"What's wrong?" He asked, quietly looking down at her with worried eyes. "You seem upset." Adrienn sighed, not knowing if she should tell him about her problems. Adrienn didn't want to seem like an over bearing girlfriend, who basically had no life without him. Bruce slowly edged himself in between Adrienn and the closet. "Come on, tell me." Bruce said in Russian, trying his hardest to cheer him up. Adrienn chuckled, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I just don't know what I will do if you guys move out. It'll be so different." Adrienn sighed. Bruce chuckled, pulling her close into his frame. "I'll miss you; I mean I don't spend as much time with you as like normal couple."

"I know, I know." Bruce hugged her close to his body and ran her hands up and down her back, trying to calm her down. He felt guilt bubbling up inside him. "I am sorry I have to put you through this. You don't deserve any of this. You deserve so much better… someone that can actually spend time with you."

"Bruce. I don't want anyone else. I want you and only you." Adrienn said with a frustrated frown on her features. Bruce smiled, pulling her close to his frame again. "Now. Go get ready! We will have a training session soon anyway and then apartment viewing!"

"Joy…" Bruce muttered as he walked out of the closet. Adrienn headed for the shower and took a long shower to clear her mind.

Adrienn opened the can of coke and took a few sips after she shoved the straw into it. Starting the engine to her car, she stepped on the pedal and made her way to the penthouse that Alfred was talking about. Bruce and Alfred would meet her there, or she would have to go up and join them. She was running a little late, since she had to supervise a training scheme that she had organized. It seemed to be running very smoothly and everyone knew their role in the session.

The traffic wasn't really on her side either. It was rush hour and all the lights that she encountered were red. Adrienn swore like a crazy person and swerved in an out of cars, trying to speed up her journey there. Her phone began ringing as she took a sharp left turn and floored it when she saw the building. She could see Bruce shaking his head as she skidded to a loud a halt next to him.

"I am here!" She called stepping out of her car. "Sorry I am late!" Adrienn apologized, heading over to him as fast as her skyscraper heels could carry her. Bruce pressed his lips against hers in a quick peck and held her hand. "Where's Alfred?" Adrienn asked, looking around for the butler.

"He already went upstairs with the agent." Bruce explained, "He is quite excited about this place. Something about having a lot of rooms between his and mine? I think his mind has been corrupted."

Adrienn looked at Bruce with a sneaky look. He just rolled his eyes and pressed the top floor button on the elevator. "You did good in training today, Adri." Bruce noted. "You actually pick things up very fast."

"Well I have you as a trainer." Adrienn smiled up at him proudly. After one night with Nikolai's training everything showed up on her. Nikolai was a good trainer. He was more hands on with things. His aggressiveness was fueled by his anger. Adrienn had to find the connection to that as well and she managed it. People say that if you have nothing to lose than you take risks. Adrienn learned from Nikolai that his anger comes from his _family. _Well in the sense of anyone hurting them.

He pushed to her limits, but made sure not to leave any bruises on her body. That was only for safety precautions up until Alfred comes up with a plan on how to explain them. But Adrienn would like to keep the bruises to a minimum. No one wanted to tick Bruce of to hunt down the person who did that to her. He would also find Nikolai quite easily and Adrienn didn't even want to debate who would win that fight. The two of them had similar skills. Only difference is that Nikolai would cheat and use firearms. Bruce wouldn't… A shiver ran through her body and she decided to push all these thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Come on." Bruce smiled, leading the way into the massive open space. It was a ballroom of sorts. "I actually just bought this hotel…" Bruce whispered to Adrienn. "It had a nice pool area…"

"You and swimming pools Mr. Wayne." Adrienn laughed as they walked further into the apartment. Adrienn saw Alfred speaking to the agent about the apartment. He really did seem to take a great liking in the apartment. "It looks amazing." Adrienn stated, looking around at the huge open space.

The agent took them around the seven bedrooms, six bathroom apartment. Adrienn was amazed. It was a very glamorous apartment and it suited Bruce's luxurious playboy billionaire lifestyle. She nodded her head in approval whenever Bruce glanced over in her direction. Bruce seemed to be very concerned with her opinion about this place.

"There is a helicopter landing on the top floor…" Bruce stated, leading Adrienn over to the stairs. Adrienn's eyes went wide as she followed him up the steps onto to the top of the building. Bruce smiled, seeing Adrienn's face as she saw the skyline and the view from the roof. It was priceless. "Pretty nice, no?"

"This is amazing!" Adrienn said in awe, walking up to the edge of the roof. She leaned over looking down at the city. "The city doesn't even look that bad from up here." Adrienn said quietly as Bruce placed his hands on the railing beside her. "It looks almost safe…"

"And there goes the police siren." Bruce chuckled. "So how do you like the penthouse?"

"If you don't get this place you are seriously stupid."

"Well, I already own the place." Bruce chuckled, "The question is should this be home for now?"

"Bruce you should get this place." Adrienn said. Her voice dropped a little. It was finally here. She would have to go back to living alone. The mere thought of it made her eyes weld up with tears. Adrienn tried to control her emotions. She felt Bruce's arm slide down to her hips and slowly turn her around. Bruce was smiling from ear to ear.

"Adri, move in with me." He stated more than asked. Adrienn's eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"What?"

"Move in. With me." Bruce shrugged his smile still huge. Adrienn went on tiptoes so she could easily snake her arms around his neck. Bruce laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

"Of course but what would happen to my apartment?"

"You could use it as a storage unit… although I think it is safer at the Warehouse."

"I actually know exactly who to give it to…" Adrienn smiled, going on tiptoes and pressing her lips against his.

-**Heya, sorry chappy is kind of shitty. I am in a horrible mood from school/university mix ups. Fucking hell.**

***smokey-eyed amazon warrior : Hehe, thank you for the review and reading! Hope you enjoyed this one too! **

***xxyangxx2006 : Lol yeap xD Hope you enjoyed it so far though! Thank you for reviewing! :)**

***mandapanda005 : Lol all good, thank you for reviewing! Yes steamy, steamy stuff! :')**

***Nekochan354 : It would be cool to see that! Yeah, I love the name Nikolai. I found some old history books about Russians so being a history geek I read them all… I just love the name xD Thank you for reviewing and reading! :)**

***RebornRose1992 : Hehe oh she will kick ass! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reviewing! :)**

***kindleflame5 : He does indeed and she is going to make sure he will! You'll see how! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reviewing! **

***Ravenmore45 : I kind of like his overprotectivness :P I always wanted that in a guy and damn I got it :S Not good in an overbearing manner nonono. Lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reviewing! **

***Stupidstef666 : Batman deserves the help yes. The word naughty always reminds me of that Courage the Cowardly Dog episode with Fred… man I miss that show. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review! :)**

***JesterJoker : Hehe she will indeed, there will be more of Rachel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you very much for the review :)**

***highlander348 : To shove it! Lol I like that one! Hehe, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thank you for reviewing! :') **

***Foxy Roxey : Thank you for the review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and good luck with the test! :') **


	6. Clowns

A week has passed since Adrienn started her training with Nikolai. She has been training every night and early in the morning when she could fit it in. One thing for sure is that Adrienn trained really hard with Bruce and with Nikolai as well. On some nights, Nikolai felt there was a need for change and sent down his wife, Yeva. She was also an ex assassin. Her training was in technicality. Yeva was also an exceptionally trained fighter. She was more tactical than Nikolai and focused on defense. Nikolai's philosophy was the best defense is an offence. That was more of Adrienn's liking.

She appreciated the help from the two of them very much. Adrienn was counting down the days until Bruce would finally realize that she could take care of herself and he didn't need to worry about her constantly. During their training sessions he has changed. He still encouraged her to get mad and let that fuel her, but she had troubles with that. Bruce did start to fight Adrienn during their sessions. This has resulted in many bruises, but luckily Alfred devised a plan to cover that. To the public, Adrienn has picked up baseball. There were many photos of her in the tabloids practicing in a tank top and shorts. The public then just puts one and two together. Bruce was also fooled by it since Adrienn forced him to come to a practice with her. She purposefully had to suck and make sure the ball hit her. That was the only way Bruce was going to believe her. It was risky, but she managed.

Adrienn groaned, stepping out the shower and pulling on her new outfit for the day. She had just finished a training session against Yeva and Nikolai. Today was the first time that she has taken on two people. She had a hard time but she managed somehow with only a few bruises and scrapes. Stepping into her pumps and buttoning up her blouse, she rushed out the penthouse and ran downstairs. She was in her car in minutes and speeding of towards the bank. It took her five minutes to get there and run up the stairs, her heels clicking against the pavement.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Adrienn huffed, rushing into her office. Joel was already looking a little bit frantic as he typed away behind her monitor. He looked up, confused and freaked out. "Joel, Joel. Calm down, I am here now. What have you done so far?" Adrienn asked kicking of her heels and stepping into the flip flops she had around. Joel explained everything to her that he has done. "Okay, okay. I'll take it from here."

"Thank you." Joel heaved, his asthma coming up. He grabbed his inhaler and took a puff. "I am sorry, but all this has been wearing me down so much."

"Moving is difficult, ha?" Adrienn chuckled, not taking her eyes of the screen.

"No shit?" Joel groaned, closing his eyes and dropping his head back. "And Rider has such a busy schedule; he can't really help out too much."

"I told you Joel… Bruce and I could help you and Rider move everything in. I mean the poor man has been tending to my injuries." Adrienn laughed, pressing print and turning in her chair. "But no! You said you don't need help."

"Hey!" Joel opened his eyes quickly and glared at Adrienn. "You don't know the amazing feeling that follows a tiring day. And then there is the sex…"

"OH-KAY!" Adrienn snapped, "Too much information! I need you to go and check on the new tellers please. Make sure they aren't fucking up. Then …"

"The vault on the third floor, the maintenance guys." Joel said, already knowing what Adrienn wanted from him. He left the office and headed to run the errands. She let out a deep breath and cracked her neck, feeling sore. These training sessions were good for her but they still wore her down quite a bit. She let her head drop back and massaged her shoulders.

"Ah, fucking hell. I should have my massage chair now. Fucking hell…" Adrienn groaned. She stood up, stretching her hands above her head, moaning as her spine cracked. "Smells like shit in here…" She was talking to herself but it didn't bother her. Adrienn walked over to the window and saw something disturbing. Two guys were sliding over to the banks building. "… Shit."

Adrienn grabbed her phone and texted Bruce and Alfred quickly, telling them to get down to the bank. Bruce was in a business meeting and as far as Adrienn knew Alfred was at the mansion overlooking the building process. She turned and looked up seeing that the cable led to the roof. Triggering the alarm would do her no good. These guys were on the roof to block any silent alarms. The bank was going to be invisible to the police if they manage to cut the wires.

"Fucks sake…" Adrienn had anger bubbling up inside her. She grabbed a random file and barge out her office, looking pissed. Her colleagues would think she just stumbled upon a rookie mistake and was going to go and yell at the person who did it. She trotted up the stairs and slowed her pace down once she reached the door, leading out to the Bank's roof. Crouching down, she listened. The voices were muffled but she could make it out.

"That's funny, it didn't dial out to 911. It was trying to reach a private number." One voice said. Adrienn knew that there was not going to be any police interference now. _Why does this have to happen at my bank, _she thought to herself clearly aggravated by the situation she was facing.

"Is it a problem?" Another voice asked. _Great, _she thought. Now she wasn't sure how many people were out on the roof. She couldn't even tell the difference between their muffled out voices. The two voices could've been the same people talking to themselves or their buddies through a comlink of sorts.

"No, I am done here. Cameras are out as well." He stated. Then she heard something that she was very familiar with. There were two men on the roof at least, because one of them fired a gun. The bullet was aimed at his associate and as far as Adrienn could tell it hit. She heard the man fall to the ground with a grunt. The gravel started to make noise under the remaining mans feet. Adrienn panicked realizing that he was going to enter the building now. Jumping up, she wedged her feet above the door and grabbed onto a metal bar that was a part of the ceiling beam. The file was in her mouth and she clenched her teeth around it as hard as she could. Adrienn didn't want to give away her presence.

The man entered the building. He had a clown mask on and sleeked back brunette hair. Adrienn watched as he rushed towards the stairs, towards the vaults. She muttered a silent prayer in her head, hoping that Joel was held up in his office. The man had a gun and Joel was not fit to fight a fly off. Adrienn lowered herself on the floor and shoved the file in the back of her skirt, making sure it won't bother her. She rushed after the man, thanking God that she was in her flip flops and not her heels.

Soon she heard the big metals door open. The masked man got to the vault. She wouldn't hear anything from outside those doors, so the only chance she had was to take a risk and take them down. As far as she could tell they were told to kill each other off, so no one could trace it back to her. Plus the cameras were out as well. A rush of adrenalin went through her body as she realized that she was going to possibly kill people today. Adrienn ducked behind a pillar and waited for another accomplice to go in before her. Then it was her move.

"What the …." One of the clowns called, seeing the doors swing open revealing Adrienn.

"Hello boys." She smiled at them angelically. One of them lifted a gun to her, but she was quicker than that. Taking a running start, she used the vault as something she could boost herself of from. Adrienn kicked the gun out of the man's hand and caught it in midair, before stepping on his throat and pointing the pistol at the other clown. She smashed her heel down at the man's throat with as much force as she could. He was out of it now. "Who do you work for?!" She demanded, leaning forward and grabbing the collar of the clown, yanking him closer to the gun.

"Pyscho bitch!" He yelled underestimating the young brunette with the gun. He took a punch at her, but she ducked under his legs and grabbed his neck, before jumping up and slamming his whole body down on the floor. "Okay, okay!"

"Who do you work for?!" She demanded, tightening her grip around the back of his neck. She picked his head up before slamming it into the hard floor with much force.

"Jo-Joker!" He stuttered, shaking under Adrienn.

"What is the plan!?" She leaned forward seething in his ear.

"Don't kill me…" He pleaded, lifting his head a bit to look at his friend. Adrienn didn't like people who begged for their life. She picked him up from his neck and slammed him against the vault, ignoring the electricity that surged through her.

"What is the plant?!" She repeated, more urgently this time.

"I was meant to- meant to kill him. He was meant to kill me… other are going to come for the money. We were for the door only." He stuttered, still shaking like a leaf. Adrienn smiled, pleased with the information that the man had given her. It didn't take her a long time before she shoved the gun to his neck and pulled the trigger. She shot another one at the man who was already dead, just to make things more believable.

"Fucking idiots. Rob from a bank that belongs to the mob." Adrienn grumbled, deciding to head back to her office. This Joker guy was a strange person and if she was seen helping them it would be disastrous for her reputation. No one was on the corridors, so she could get to her office quickly. "Ah… I thought this would be a nice day." Adrienn opened her desk drawer and pulled on a her domino mask and tied her hair up. She lifted the false bottom of the small drawer table and pulled on a tank top and ripped jeans. Adrienn decided to stash many of her training outfits around places she usually would go. This was something Bruce didn't know of and she planned to keep it that way. Hiding her day outfit in the false bottom compartment, she stepped into her boots and pulled on the fingerless gloves.

"Fucking deserve a medal after this." She headed down the corridor and bounded down the stairs and into the main area. She was shocked to see everyone on the floor and a school bus in the building. The bus drove off and smoke started to fill the room. Adrienn began to run towards the bus and pulled out a tracking device. She halted and chucked the tracking device on the bus. "Fucking better hit the right one."

Police were coming closer. Adrienn turned and didn't waste time running back into the bank and up the steps to her office. She ripped of a mask from one of the dead guard and pulled it on over her own. She didn't need _her _secret identity to become more hated.

"Oh my God!" One of her colleagues screamed, seeing Adrienn. She thanked God that the mask was on her face. Adrienn jumped forward, knocking her face into the wall, knocking her out called.

"Hope I don't need to do that again." Adrienn grumbled, walking into her office and locking the door. She quickly changed into her old day outfit and hid her training clothes into the false bottom, before unlocking the door and beginning to play the damsel in distress. Hiding under the desk she waited for someone to barge into her office.

"Fucking great…" Adrienn grumbled. "Only if Alfred could hear me now…"

-**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am on a roll, I am pissed off yeah :/ Hope i didn't make many errors. **


End file.
